


【all昕昕/獒龙獒】至尊

by Gina_zhang



Category: table-tennis
Genre: M/M, 龙蟒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_zhang/pseuds/Gina_zhang





	【all昕昕/獒龙獒】至尊

马家得了江山，为拉拢世家门阀，以太子马龙的名义向尹家提亲。尹家家主尹霄桃李满天下，当朝左右两个丞相都是尹霄门生，名门世家瞧不上新出炉的皇室，送了旁系子弟张继科过去。

马张二人年纪相近，马龙登基后亲征金国，张继科暗访西夏缔结盟约，两面夹击，由西至东一路征伐，将金国版图收入囊中。随后西夏、吐蕃、大理拱手称臣纳岁贡，西辽顽抗几年也败下阵来，至此只剩扎根草原的蒙古。

张继科精于骑射，胆大心细，马龙用人不疑，二人联手荡平草原上大小七十多个部落。玉门关外马龙挥鞭一指，这江山天下我与皇后共享。张继科在正午强烈的日光下眯着眼睛，没有接话。

 

许昕家是皇商，背后有曹家支持，曹家掌握着漕运和出海的船队。许昕从马龙做太子时就是伴读，二人师从秦志戬，宫里人多眼杂，总有些闲言碎语漏出去，诸如马龙许昕师兄弟有私情、许昕早晚入主中宫之类，坊间传的是绘声绘色。

马张婚讯传出之日许昕高兴得连翻了三个跟头差点把脖子闪了——谢天谢地，不用嫁到宫里去了！许昕喜欢师父秦志戬，也喜欢师兄马龙，可许昕自己是不想进宫的，他生性放浪，和年轻漂亮的大姑娘小伙子混得都极好，跟谁都能睡到一张床上去，嫁给皇帝总归就不自由了，有张继科顶雷正合他意。

张家公子生得俊俏，一柄金枪闻动天下，张继科不爱热闹，进宫前就不怎么参加皇室和世家子弟们的活动，只和许昕比较投机。封后不影响两人感情，许昕去找张继科玩，有时候睡人有时候被睡，都挺好。

相对于马龙，许昕向来和秦志戬更近一点，亲如父子。马龙后宫越来越多，许昕觉得马龙对自己应该是淡了，秦志戬这边事情也差不多了，安排妥当之后准备和许昕一起出海。

马龙可就扎眼了。在马龙心里，许昕可以和任何人永远在一起，只要那个人不是秦志戬也不是张继科；秦志戬可以和任何人永远在一起，只要那个人不是许昕不是张继科；张继科随便和谁在一起，但不能是秦志戬更不能是许昕。

结果他们仨处得都挺好，好像没了自己也挺好，甚至都不知道他们仨会不会商量做掉自己——马龙知道张继科绝不会甘心久居人下。

 

秦志戬为了让马龙安心，对马龙说我和许昕从此永不回中原，你要是不放心，我的命你随时可以拿走。

马龙说你不能走，许昕更不能，我马龙只要还有一口气，就容不得你们两个抛下我远走高飞。

其实马龙要的不多，他只是希望许昕是他的，而秦志戬一直在边上看着。

秦志戬怒极反笑，长叹一声，我为陛下鞠躬尽瘁！

马龙拱手行礼，辛苦师父死而后已。

马龙说天子么，雷霆雨露都是君恩，师父就算不想着自己，也要为师弟多想想。你知道师弟最怕的是我让他进宫，师父若是懂得自己身份，不做不该做的事儿，我就容师弟在外头逍遥快活，师父也能享一下乳燕投林承欢膝下的清福，师父若是不懂——那我也只好动用一下皇帝的小小任性。

 

转天寝宫里，许昕被下了春药，浑身泛红，湿答答地撕马龙衣服，马龙不动，也不帮忙。

秦志戬端正坐着，眼上蒙着黑布。手边一壶茶，杯中茶水已经凉透。隔一层纱，里面是他耗费毕生心血养育的两个徒弟。

用给许昕的这种药药性很烈，多用几次人能傻了。许昕整个人都是迷糊的，什么都看不见什么都听不到，被马龙操出甜腻低哑的呻吟，胡乱说些发浪的话。快到高潮时，马龙叫人摘了秦志戬的黑布，撤了纱帘。

“最漂亮的许昕，”马龙抱着许昕说，“很漂亮对不对？但是我不会给你的，师父也不行。”

 

此时马皇帝和张皇后已相敬如宾几年，相敬如冰几年，人前仍是神仙眷侣模样，甚至还去泰山封禅，帝后同辉羡煞旁人。

暗地里张继科和娘家修复了关系，寻求支持。马龙在位期间，动了不少世家利益，然而吃进嘴里的肉要想逼马龙吐出来也不容易，皇室和世家的斗争趋于白热化。

最终世家功败垂成，张继科后位被废，被发落去守帝陵，青山松柏常伴。

 

皇室也元气大伤，草原部族死灰复燃，趁机进犯关内，同时西辽蠢蠢欲动。

马龙又一次亲征，随行带了许昕陪侍，许昕所学与马龙同出一脉，放出去也能弹压一方，但马龙更怕他放出去就不会再回来。

许昕怕极了马龙再次给他用药，自是不敢对马龙有所违逆。只有一事不解，好像从某一天起，师父不知怎的，再也不肯碰他了。

慢慢的，宫女太监带刀不带刀的侍卫也都不陪他玩过去爱玩的贴身游戏了。

 

好在还有张继科。张继科不守后道，睡许昕睡周雨睡得满城风雨，马龙对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。

马龙班师凯旋，不久草原余部又借天火，把河套都占了。也是流年不利，旱涝齐发，眼看内外告急。

张继科再次出山，平定了草原骚乱，自请留守边关，马龙准了。

 

这下许昕只有马龙了，哦不，还有秦志戬时不时被召来，在一边看着。许昕总算知道师父为什么不肯碰自己了。


End file.
